1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor and a winding assembly thereof and, more particularly, to a motor having a foldable winding assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional motor 8 includes a rotor 81 and a foldable stator 82. A permanent magnet 811 of the rotor 81 is magnetically linked with the foldable stator 82, driving the rotor 81 to rotate. The foldable stator 82 includes a plurality of supports 821 stacked together to form a foldable support structure. A coil 822 is arranged on each of the supports 821. In addition, a driving circuit 823 is electrically connected to a side of the foldable stator 82. Detailed structure and operational principle of the conventional motor 8 can be seen in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 201328128.
Since the driving circuit 823 of the conventional motor 8 is electrically connected to the side of the foldable stator 82, when the conventional motor 8 is assembled to a base 83 or a fan frame, the driving circuit 823 may occupy an extra space along a radial direction perpendicular to an axial direction of the rotor 81. Therefore, a radial width of the motor is increased, thus adversely affecting the miniaturization of the conventional motor 8.
Furthermore, FIG. 2 shows another conventional motor 9 including a base 91, a stator 92, a rotor 93 and an auxiliary element 94. The stator 92 is coupled to the base 91, and the rotor 93 is rotatably coupled to the base 91. The auxiliary element 94 is arranged between the base 91 and the rotor 93. In this arrangement, the stator 92 can also be magnetically linked with the rotor 93, driving the rotor 93 to rotate. Detailed structure and operational principle of the conventional motor 9 can be seen in Taiwan Patent No. 1,384,723.
Since the auxiliary element 94 is arranged between the base 91 and the rotor 93, the auxiliary element 94 does not occupy an extra space along a radial direction perpendicular to an axial direction of the rotor 93, thus reducing a radial width of the motor 9. However, since the auxiliary element 94 is not integrated with the stator 92, when the motor 9 is assembled, it is necessary to position the auxiliary element 94 before mounting the stator 92. Thus, the assembly of the motor 9 is complicated and inconvenient.